


Locked Out Of Heaven

by sals



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, bp!Blaine, football player!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sals/pseuds/sals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bp!Blaine gets fucked in Kurt's football jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> _Blaine_   
> **Kurt**

_Guess what?_  


**What?**

_My parents aren’t home. ;)_

**...I’ll be there after practice?**

_I can’t wait._

\--

Blaine thinks he looks pretty damn good. Maybe that’s cocky, but as he turns around once in the mirror and sees the fabric of Kurt’s breezy jersey shift over his ass, he thinks his cockiness is due.

The front of the jersey (a stark red _32_ against the white mesh) covers all of his torso and half of his pubic mound. Blaine bends back a little bit and notices the peak of his engorged clit when he does, obvious between his labia after putting the jersey on and just thinking about the possibilities once Kurt gets to his house.

Impulsively, he slides his hand between his thighs and rubs at his clit, watching himself gasp in the mirror and smirking when his flush become even more visible because of it as the doorbell rings.

He’s never been more grateful for a prompt boyfriend.

\--

Blaine doesn’t bother to put on clothes to answer the door for Kurt. He just slides it open, smiling and going, “Kurt!” like he’s not bare from the crotch down. Kurt has impressive reaction time, eyes sweeping over Blaine’s form and widening when he sees Blaine’s state of nudity. Blaine can barely finish the word before Kurt’s hands surround his waist and his body covers Blaine’s protectively, forcing him out of the doorway and the view of potential peepers and back into the house.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt hisses, pressing him against the wall behind them. Blaine hears the door slam shut before Kurt buries his face in his neck, and Blaine grips the back his hair, smiling as he lets Kurt hold him.

“I leave my away game jersey here for a _week_ …” Kurt’s fingers are warm when they brush over his thigh, trailing up slowly.

It’s true. Kurt had let Blaine wear it at their home game to support the team, and he’d worn it home when he and Kurt had gone straight over to Blaine’s after, trying to make the most out of the time they had. It had been the first item lost when he got there, kicked under Blaine’s bed and forgotten in their haste.

Forgotten until Blaine had found it before school that day.

And now Kurt uses the side of his hand to press up against where Blaine is wet, throbbing, and Blaine grips at Kurt’s hair a little tighter and clamps his thighs down. His moan is low and delicate next to Kurt’s ear, doubling in need when Kurt actively pulls back his thumb and presses at his throbbing clit.

“You drive me wild…” Kurt says and nudges a thigh between Blaine’s leg, encouraging width in his stance. Blaine obliges, pulling Kurt between his thighs and rubbing against his warm body.

Kurt’s hands move from his legs to his waist and up to his back, pressing him closer and closer with every sweep and pass beneath the mesh of his jersey.

“I’m going to fuck you with this still on...” Kurt speaks lowly in his ear, breath rushing over his neck gently, “…and I can’t wait to hear you beg for it…” Blaine nods eagerly, mindlessly agreeing and ready to beg right then, but then Kurt cants his hips forward deliberately, hard over his clit and he can’t say anything. He can only gasp and he clutches at Kurt's lower back and whine, rolling his hips against Kurt's insistent thigh. Kurt lets him, aiding in the rock and pull and angling his thigh so it hits Blaine's clit directly and spreads his lips. The friction of Kurt’s jeans burns almost unpleasantly, but it gets easier the wetter Blaine gets. Blaine thinks about the wet spot Kurt will have on his jeans and moans, shoving his hips down and coming, his head thrown back and the tingly feel of Kurt's lips on his throat prolonging the sensations.

"God, Blaine," Kurt's voice sounds wrecked, and he clears it before pulling back. There is indeed a dark patch on Kurt's jeans, and his shirt is pushed up from where Blaine had been pulling at his back. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are dark and Blaine feels a new surge of heat between his legs where he's surely a mess.

He knows his face doesn’t look any less debauched but that doesn't matter because then Kurt is pulling him towards Blaine’s bedroom and Blaine aches with anticipation.

\--

He takes joy in stripping Kurt, straddling his thighs and enjoying the smooth slide of his fingers against Kurt's stomach when he rids him of his shirt. Kurt dives in on his neck, one arm holding tight around Blaine’s waist and the other with a tight hold in his hair, forcing his head to the right so Kurt can have at his left.

He shuts his eyes and groans, the sound coming out shaky when he starts grinding against Kurt's lap again. Kurt's lips slide dryly down the column of his throat, biting at the straining muscle and sucking at every sensitive spot. His hand grips Kurt's shoulder, digging in and loving the way Kurt plays his body. He feels like wound up putty in his hands, hips unwittingly rocking down, lips open, panting, pleas on every whine.

"Kurt, Kurt..." He wants to be fucked, he wants the roughness of Kurt's cock deep, the slap of his balls and the twist of Kurt's fingers in his hair. He wants it hard and he wants it now. "Baby...I'm going to come...again," the words are broken up by the violent rocking of his hips and the aggressive punch of the words from his throat.

Kurt pulls back just enough to say with red, swollen, smirking lips, "Go ahead. You'll just come again," Kurt's lips kiss his neck softly to punctuate, "and again," another kiss, this one on one of the recent sensitive hickies, "and again." This time the dig of Kurt's teeth throws him into orgasm, and he squeezes his eyes shut so hard tears rise.

He couldn't squirt like this, not without any penetration, but it's still amazing and shakes his whole body. His thighs clench around Kurt's hips and he's so glad his parents aren't home because he knows he isn't quiet when he jerks his head in Kurt's grip and moans his name.

Blaine can feel the curve of his lips against his neck in what he knows is a smirk. Kurt's fingers tug at his jersey, just gently so as to not stretch the fabric too far (the next away game he has, he's going to wear this and he'll inevitably think about how he made Blaine come in it over and over and he'll attempt to get hard in his cup and he'll know, Blaine will know, and then he'll be the one smirking).

Blaine licks his dry lips and Kurt releases his hair, grinning at him. The rub of his clit against Kurt's cock is unbearable for a few minutes, and he shifts so the pressure isn't so direct, leaving Kurt to gasp. He bites his lip and kisses Blaine softly, "I'm never going to be able to look at these jeans, or this jersey the same."

Blaine laughs, feeling his pussy getting wetter when Kurt grips his ass cheeks, dragging his fingers through his crack. He feels like it's been so long since Kurt has touched him below the waist that it has him gasping, pressing back into Kurt thumbing at his asshole.

"Up," Kurt says, and Blaine is quick and happy to oblige. Kurt follows suit when he stands up and Blaine immediately tilts his head to kiss his boyfriend, hands eagerly going for Kurt's belt and sliding the leather through. Kurt helps push down his jeans, only breaking their lips to kick them all the way off.

"Bend over the bed," Kurt says and Blaine's skin hums with pleasure at the command. He does what Kurt asks easily (He loves it when Kurt commands and doesn't ask, loves when he takes and takes and takes), spreading his thighs so the glistening split of his pussy is visible between his legs. The mesh of the jersey moves with his body like water when he teasingly gently shakes his ass backwards, trying to encourage Kurt to speed up the process and fuck him.

The hand is cool on his ass, squeezing slightly, "I know, I know," and he feels the heat of Kurt's body close behind him.

"Condom or no?"

Blaine groans at that, pressing back against Kurt's naked crotch, slipping his hard cock between his thighs and rocking against it. " _No,_ Kurt, just fuck me -- _please_." The desperation is clear in his voice and the slick that is now coating parts of Kurt's cock. Condoms are only necessary for clean up at this point, but his parents are gone and there's no reason to rush when they're done.

Kurt chuckles but obeys, squeezing tight around Blaine’s hips when he pushes in slowly. Blaine’s mouth drops open farther with every inch, spit dampening the sheets beneath his mouth. His fingers wrap in the sheets tightly when Kurt draws his hips back and fucks back in hard.

He doesn't give Blaine a break and -- it's wonderful.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kurt says, and uses his grip on the back of the jersey Blaine is still wearing to aid in fucking Blaine. Blaine feels it stretch over his shoulders and he pulls his head up too, whining when Kurt uses the opportunity to wrap a hand in his hair too.

"Y _es_ ," he responds, the word burning with how his throat is stretched. He clenches his eyes shut against the rock of his body with Kurt behind him, tiny noises escaping his throat every time Kurt's hips slam into him. He can feel Kurt's heavy balls slapping against him, and he clenches involuntarily, his orgasm building steadily.

Under Kurt's strong, unforgiving hands, Blaine takes Kurt in again and again, thighs shaking with the relentless motion. He knows his own fluid paints the inside of his thighs, he knows his sweat has drenched Kurt’s jersey, and he’s acutely aware of Kurt’s beautiful groaning from behind him. It echoes the slap of their bodies, Kurt using the tight grips he has on the jersey and Blaine’s damp hair to fuck hard.

“ _God_ ,” Kurt groans, the pace of his hips losing their rhythm slightly, but maintaining speed. Blaine slips his hand between the sheets of his bed and rubs over his clit, moaning wildly and raising his ass up, wanting Kurt deeper in his body. Kurt loosens his hand in his hair just enough to let him, and the jersey remains stretched tight across his back in Kurt’s grip. Blaine’s legs spread on the sheets a little and he lets his body work against Kurt's. All the while whining, moaning, and cursing to match Kurt's, “You  -- look so _fucking_ hot, so fucking good getting fucked like this. My jersey and your _ass_ \-- “ Kurt chokes off with a moan, muttering about how good his pussy is and, “god, I fucking love you your ass your pussy, _Blaine_ \-- ”

Blaine would smirk and laugh about the state that their fucking puts Kurt into, but doesn’t get a chance to because then he’s also orgasming, his thighs shaking, his upper body slumping with it. His stomach quivering, his breath rising from harsh pants to deep groans. Kurt’s name gets thrown in there too, continuing to fuck back against Kurt’s weakening, slowing thrusts and riding out his orgasm on the cock still inside him.

They’re still for a few moments after Kurt stops thrusting, resting his sated and heavy body on Blaine’s back gently. He laughs and squeezes weakly around Kurt’s cock, and Kurt moans, retracting his hips to disconnect their bodies and lie next to Blaine.

Blaine rolls over to curl up against his side, their breathing gradually slowing to normal resting pace. Kurt’s hand gently strokes his back beneath the jersey, occasionally stopping to cup the back of his neck and dig his thumb in behind his ear. Blaine hums in content, kissing Kurt’s chest.

Suddenly, Kurt laughs, “No game I’ve ever played has ever made this jersey so sweaty.” He fingers at the mesh, twisting and pulling.

Blaine laughs too, “You’d better step up your game then,” slinging his leg over Kurt’s and burrowing deeper into his side, closing his eyes. His parents won’t be home for at least another five hours and he intends to take advantage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Named after Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars. Please excuse mistakes. Hope you all enjoyed -- and Happy Holidays!


End file.
